The present invention relates to an automatic loading disc player having a slot for disc insertion disposed in a housing.
The so-called "auto loading disc player " has a housing having a slot for inserting therein a disc, a player mechanism mounted in the housing and including a turntable and a pickup, and a disc carrier for carrying the disc inserted from the slot close to a predetermined playing position on the turntable, and is designed to automate disc playing procedures such as loading of the disc on the turntable and leading in of the pickup on the disc surface and the like. Such an auto loading disc player has employed a disc carrier having a large and complex structure.
Such players have for the most part carried and moved the disc as inserted from the slot in two directions such as, for example, one direction parallel to the turntable and another direction substantially perpendicular thereto, when the disc is moved close to a predetermined playing position. This requires a relatively greater space for carrying the disc in the two directions so that difficulty is involved in minimizing the size of the player as a whole.
The present invention is provided in view of what has been above discussed and is made with the object of providing an auto loading disc player having a reduced cost and simplified structure.